Dark ways of lust
by Cihtli
Summary: Melkor no tiene piedad para los que desean a su amante. El es suyo, solo suyo. Quien si quiera se atreva a dirigirle una mirada pagara muy caro. /yaoi/yuri/hentai/ lenguaje inadecuado/ Morgoth x Sauron...Thuringwethil x Sauron


**Advertencia:** el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de " _Dark ways of lust_ " de _Gemini Yaoi_ , contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** al fin luego de un tiempo termine esta traducción, perdón el retraso pero tuve problemas con el servicio de luz y también me entretuve leyendo "la historia sin fin" de Michael Ende… pero sin más retardos aquí está la traducción.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Dark ways of lust**

Thuringwethil estaba en la gran baranda del balcón de Sauron en la torre de Tol en Gauroth. Acababa de entregar un mensaje de su maestro al propio Sauron a quienes sus aliados aun llamaban "Mairon" a su amo Morgoth, a quien sus aliados llamaban "Melkor".

A pesar de ser los señores oscuros, no admiten ser tratados por otros nombres de los de sus "días de gloria". Pensando en sus ensoñaciones de magnitud, que estos años de oscuridad eran en realidad sus verdaderos momentos de gloria.

Melkor visitaría a Mairon y esto fue concedido. El alcalde de Melkor jugo muchos papeles. Herrero, hechicero, general de guerra (que apenas se levanto en armas y luchó, pero amaba el juego estratégico manejo de peones en la batalla, y lo hizo muy bien) en todos Melkor necesitaba ayuda o asistencia, o incluso para completar un trabajo que no pudo terminar debido a su impulsividad natural; Mairon estaba allí.

Recientemente, Thuringwethil se dio cuenta de que el maia estuvo presente en todo lo que se trataba de Melkor.

En todo. No era difícil ver que cuando no estaba objetos encantadores, torturando a los prisioneros de guerra o en discusiones sobre estrategias militares, Mairon esperaba a su amo tan bien vestida, perfumada y adornada. Y en esas ocasiones cuando el negro vala apareció en Tol in Gauroth, el ainur desaparecía durante varios días, a veces semanas, ya a menudo el maia tuvo que abandonar por un tiempo para recuperar su "fana" el… bueno… desgaste al que su amo presentada por esos largos periodos.

Si, eran amantes, y no les preocupaba a algunos a ocultar el hecho de que quien quiera que fuese.

La particularidad es que en ese día Mairon aparece diferente… y la sorpresa fue para el murciélago.

Ese día, el maia no apareció como hombre, sino como una mujer. Una hermosa, alta y brillante mujer. Su cabello rubio caía sobre los hombros en cascada hasta la cintura en una profusión que parecía oro liquido; su cuerpo era perfecto, cintura fina que contrasta con senos grandes y caderas anchas; el vestido también de oro, estaba ceñido por un cinturón de oro y plata con diamantes; joyería en brazos y cuello; los anillos brillaban en sus dedos largos y sus uñas largas; la magnífica cabeza estaba ceñida con una diadema brillante y delgada; la cara, ahora había tomado proporciones femeninas, también brillo en un todo de piel casi de oro, los relucientes ojos ámbar en malicia y sensualidad.

Tomando suavemente la falda con las manos, como una dama de clase alta podría hacer. Camino hacia una silla de respaldo alto y se sentó allí, esperando pacientemente a su amo y señor.

Después de unos segundos, pronunciando con una extraña voz femenina, con la que no estaba acostumbrado sus siervos:

—Thuringwethil

—S… sí, señor…

El mensajero estaba confuso, sabía que, como maia, Mairon podría ser tan popular. Pero esto era muy diferente y mucho más hermoso de lo que solía ser, que tenía un tiempo difícil ocultar su asombro ante la imponente imagen llena de luz que estaba sentada en la silla, mirando el horizonte y no se dignaba a mirar a los ojos para decirle…

—¿Qué es lo que Melkor te dijo?

—Dijo que estaría aquí muy pronto, y que quería…

—usted me puede llamas como mujer si se siente mejor, dada la imagen que ostento ahora.

—… y que la quería… lo más hermosa y… y apetecible posible.

El maia sonrió pícaramente y cerró sus ojos de fuego, que quemaron a quien le mirara directamente –incluso al vala negro si lo hacía—

—A él le gusta, exponer su malicia diseñando todo el mundo… para enviar un mensaje de este tipo… siempre. Aquí estoy esperando. Usando mi mejor traje, mis mejores perfumes, mi mejor vestido… por fin. Quiero verle encontrar motivos para quejarse en este momento.

Como eran dos mujeres hablando, parece más una conversación "grata" y no de amo a sirviente. Thuringwethil, sin embargo, no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Mairon; siendo "que" le respetaba demasiado, ya que era un criado y no debía cuestionar el hecho de que, en esta ocasión, Melkor quiere que aparezca de mujer. Permaneció en silencio, mostrando solo estará disponible si necesitaba algo.

Pero el "clima" del ambiente era diferente. Ahora Thuringwethil apenas se dio cuenta de Sauron cuando él estaba en su forma habitual de hombre, a pesar de que para muchos era manera era hermosa. Pero la mujer… en secreto e involuntariamente, ella deseaba a su amo, ahora señora "travesti"… y pensó en cómo podía ocultar su deseo.

Pero no tuvo éxito por mucho tiempo. Pronto los ojos de los mayas, que observaba el horizonte con la insistencia de repente miro de reojo al mensajero –y que breve vistazo fue suficiente para descifrar lo que sentía.

—será mejor que no vea a así cuando el señor oscuro venga.

—¿q… que?

—no te hagas la que no entiendes. Me di cuenta de que me miras con deseo

El mensajero se ruborizo y tartamudeo, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta para esto:

—oh no lo creo. Puse mucha seducción en esta forma femenina, porque así le gusta a Melkor. No tienes la culpa de haber sido afectada por este poder… solo demuestra que funciona bien—

Ella se sorprendió. Sauron no solía ser complaciente o indulgente con nadie. Si lo dijo, era porque probablemente la culpa de "quererlo" no era realmente su….

—pero de todos modos— continuo el mayordomo de Morgoth —es mejor ocultar esa mirada cuando llegue. El es muy celoso.

—¿si…?

—Lo es. El no me deja tener otros amantes, solo él. Melkor prácticamente me obligo a vivir solo el tiempo que deje el servicio de Aulë. No es que sea todo desagradable… porque no lo es.

Estas palabras hicieron Thuringwethil paso sin querer a imaginar a su maestro y Melkor juntos en la cama, el cuerpo contorsionado del maia en el placer… pero decidió rechazar la idea, ya que esto podría dar lugar a consecuencias desastrosas, debe ocupar de alguna manera su mente lejos de la imagen mental de Melkor y Mairon juntos.

—… y aquí no hablo solo de la cama— pronuncio, incluso en la voz extraña de mujer, casi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la otra –es bueno tener sirvientes que envíen a los presos a la tortura y todo eso. Melkor me da el poder en las manos y un poco de posición; algo que Aulë no le da a nadie. U otros valar que yo sepa.

El mensajero se quedo en silencio, tratando de no mirar a la figura ligera y femenina, altiva, sigue esperando sentado en el respaldo de la silla, mirando el horizonte. La imagen del "fana femenino" desnudo de Mairon, dando placer a Melkor, invadió su mente involuntariamente, y por mucho que ella luchara internamente para que esto no suceda, la imagen obstinadamente invadió su mente de todos modos.

—Thuringwethil, voy a mis cuartos privador a aliviarme "solo" por ahora. Así pues… puse tanto poder sexual en este "fana" que ni yo puedo resistirme a ello. Yo estoy más caliente de lo habitual. Es bueno hacer esto en el cuerpo de una mujer, porque las mujeres después de llegar a un orgasmo y están listos para otro, notifícame de inmediato cuando llegue.

Y, de nuevo como una dama de la alta sociedad, Mairon tomo la falta larga de oro con la mano y se dirigió a su habitación. La descripción anterior no ayuda a los pensamientos de Thuringwethil, ni la afirmación de que el maia travesti ahora se satisfacer "por sí solo", mientras que su amante aun no estuviera para joder toda la noche, y tal vez al día siguiente; se pregunto si el alcalde de Morgoth entraría en la habitación, sellando la puerta con su magia mientras caminaba a toda prisa y con valentía en la cama, levantando su falda dorada, abriendo las piernas y sin ceremonias, comenzó a tocarse entre las piernas, al principio lentamente, luego más rápido, en un movimiento circular en su órgano femenino del placer hinchado y húmedo, gimiendo, imaginando como Melkor le come mientras acaricia y asalta en el clítoris solo aumenta… disfrutando… el nombre de Melkor brotando de los labios dorados de su amo disfrazados, como vino, las rápidas contracciones indicando que había alcanzando el máximo placer de todos modos.

Y de repente ella admitió a si misma que ella queria a Mairon. Nunca antes lo habia visto de esa manera, sino como una mujer, era "hermosa". Suprimida el deseo de entrar en esa habitacion para lamer el clítoris, besar esos pechos y frotarlo con su propio coño "hasta que" ambas gozaran de los dos para perderse en el placer uno al otro… pero no era posible porque Sauron ya pertenecía a otro. Y de repente ella envidiaba a ambos señores oscuros; Sauron, porque el podria (y debería) relaciones sexuales con quien el mismo anhelaba; y Melkor, porque efectivamente siempre tiene relaciones sexuales con el objeto de la nuevo e incesante deseo de Thuringwethil. El y solo él, nadie más.

Casi desobedeció la orden de su amo, quería ir a sus aposentos a masturbarse también, no soportaba el deseo que sentía. Pero no pudo. Entonces oyó los pasos pesados y firmes de Melkor, seguido de pasos torpes de sus servidores más pequeños. El les despreciaba, aduladores que envió lejos para golpear el balcón de la torre. Allí, en lugar de Sauron encontró a Thuringwethil, y se pregunto qué tipo de juego intentaba su principal teniente después de todo.

El mensajero se inclino ante el señor oscuro y dijo, con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa y humildad:

—M—mi señor, el señor Mairon tuvo que abandonar el lugar y me dijo que informara

—¿No había ordenado que estuviera aquí, listo para mí?

—y lo estaba hace un momento, pero tenía que irse…

Lo dijo sin mirar a los ojos de Melkor; el único que podía hacerlo sin estremecimiento fue el propio Sauron.

—¿y que, mil demonios, sería más urgente para el que mi venida?

Ella no respondió. No sabía si sería correcto declarar al vala que su amante tenía tanto deseo de sí, que necesitaba aliviar "solo" en primer lugar. Pero no era exacta. El vala oscuro fue hasta la silla de respaldo alto y se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña pero visible mancha de humedad en el asiento.

—hun… ¡así que era la razón de su ausencia! Que por cierto es como "ella". Como me gusta. Bueno, yo puedo perdonar por esta ocasión. Ve a llamarlo y decirle que yo aliviare su deseo de "eso".

La mujer murciélago se sorprendió de que Melkor entendiera con solo mirar la silla donde se encontraba el maia previamente sentado; comprendió y descifro los signos con una malicia y destreza increíble, un maestro bien informado en ese arte.

Todavía con un poco de miedo, Thuringwethil fue a la habitacion que ella sabia perteneia a Mairon y tomo aliento.

—Mi señor… Melkor ha llegado.

Unos segundos más tarde, el maia abrió la puesta, que se cerró en realidad con la magia para evitar que cualquiera pueda entrar y "ella" pueda desempeñar en la vida privada, cruzo con el mensajero murciélago como si no lo viera y corrió directamente hacia su amo.

—¡Señor, discúlpeme…!

El Maia se arrodillo y se postro, lo que demuestra la humillación delante de su señor. Melkor hizo que se levantase y lo mirara a los ojos.

—está todo bien. Yo sé porque se fue.

—¿Lo sabes…? ¿Thuringwethil te lo dijo?

—No… tengo mis formas de saberlo.

Y entonces tomo el pelo del maia con una mano y lo beso en la boca con intensidad, pasando la mano libre a través de su cuerpo, bajo el mismo vestido sin siquiera molestarse en que Thuringwethil veía todo. Entonces el agarro la mano de su amante travesti y acerca su cuerpo para sentirlo todo en su contra.

—Mi perra sexy… te voy a joder mucho hoy…

—¡Maestro hun…!

—dejame ver… ¿tu mano todavía tiene el olor de tu vagina?

—eso creo…

Ya al ataque, el negro vala tomo las manos de Sauron y olfateo, lamio. Entonces aspiro su cuello con fuerza, dejando una mancha de color purpura en la piel de oro.

—¡hun...! – los gemidos de Mairon se mezclaban en el placer y el dolor. Y era asi, siempre que estaba con Melkor… no podía quedarse sin algo de violencia en el sexo.

—¿te gusto, cariño?

—No… el placer comenzó a intensificarse, me gustaría aumentar la velocidad de movimiento cuando llego…

—Bueno… así termino el trabajo por ti

Y luego las manos audaces del vala fueron primero a los grandes pechos del fana de mujer de su siervo, después a sus caderas y luego empujo el clítoris debajo de su ropa, sin embargo, la obtención de un gemido de sorpresa de su siervo y amante.

—vamos, traviesa… un… ¿pero que sigue haciendo esa puta aquí?—

—ella… ella estaba aquí solo para decirme cuando usted llegara. Thuringwethil puedes irte.

Silenciosamente y sin mirar a sus dos amos, la mensajero murciélago se inclino y dio la espalda para alejarse, pero el vala caído noto un último vistazo dirigido, casi sin darse cuenta, a Mairon… como para mantener esa imagen de su maestro antes de irse y entretenerse mentalmente con la misma fuera de las habitaciones.

—¡un momento señorita!— Melkor llamo con indignación en su voz. Mairon sabia… que nada bueno iba a suceder.

Ella inmediatamente se detuvo y se dio vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una reverencia, la maia volvió en insultos contra ella.

—vi como veía a mi amante, ¿quieres?

La mensajera fue tomada por sorpresa, No sabía que decir. Si decía "si" seria una afrenta, si decía "no", los ainur podían saber que estaba mintiendo y verían la estafa. Entonces, para su sorpresa, el vala negro dirigió su ira hacia "su" amante. Recordó de pronto ese momento y ya no se veían con intensiones sexuales, entonces pensó que su lugarteniente, en su tiempo libre, podría sentir alivio de que no sea cierto.

—¡¿has estado comiendo de ella en mi ausencia Mairon?!

—por supuesto que no, mi señor, yo

—Mairon, ¡si has estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra, tomare tu fana de mierda y lo enviare de espaldas y desnudo a Valinor, le dije que te entregare como el mayor canalla de todos y no tendrá ningún lugar para volver! ¡Nadie te va a aceptar!

—pero yo no, mi vida es para servirle a usted, mi señor, solo tengo ojos para ti

—quiero ver— los ojos penetrantes de Melkor decidió observar la "faire" de su subordinado, a la que sucumbió. ¿Quién no debe no tiene medio? Pensó. Y su maestro leyó lo que había allí. No, no hay ningún registro de actividad sexual reciente con alguien que no sea el mismo. Aliviado el vala finalmente suspiro.

—La culpa es solo suya. Asi que es inútil, ¿Por qué estaba mirado con nostalgia a MI amante?

—Yo… pido perdón, fue involuntario. No me atrevería… proponer nada para el… o "ella". Pero… no pude evitarlo.

Melkor respiro con fuerza. Luego se atrevió a admitir que quería a único a su amante lo exigía –lo exigio eso sí– ¡que era solo de él!

— mereces un castigo por esto, murciélago descarado!

La mensajera cayó aun más al suelo. Mairon pensó, como si pudiera comunicarse con ella en sus pensamientos mientras se atrevió a expresar una idea "te dije, Thuringwethil, no me veas cuando el señor oscuro venga"

—ven. Síguenos a los aposentos privados.

Tanto Thuringwethil y Mairon miraron sorprendidos al vala. Pero fue el travesti maia que tuvo el valor denuncia a su amo –el mensajero ni se atrevería–

—¡Mi señor…! ¡Solo llegamos allí!

—pero esta vez será diferente. ¡Vamos!

El tino imperativo de su voz no debaja lugar a dudas; no habia lugar para la discusión. Aun sin saber que esperar, ambos funcionarios siguieron a su amo. El vala ciño la correa posesivamente delgada de "Sauron mujer", mientras que el mensajero les siguió por detrás. Después de que todos pasaron a la habitación, el vala la sello con su propio poder –esta vez no dejo que el maia lo hiciera– y se dirigió a la enorme cama en la que un tiempo antes Sauron estaba masturbándose con fervor, lleno de deseo por el hombre que no habia llegado a apagar el fuego que el mismo nunca pudo apagar. Invito al maia disfrazado solo para que lo acompañe con la mirada. El entendió en un momento y fue, sin dudar.

Su maestro lo llevo por el cinturón de nuevo y lo acostó en la cama apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, delgada ahora y mucho más pequeño y mas que el suyo, y lo beso en la boca hasta que casi se quedo sin aliento. Como eran ambos Ainur, que no importa mucho, pero esta "vestida" con "fana" como estaba, Mairon sintió una sensación de asfixia, sin ser realmente peligroso o fatal.

Thuringwethil se les quedo mirando, sin saber qué es lo que le haría Melkor; todavía tiene miedo de lo que el vala le impondría como "castigo". No paso mucho tiempo para que le dieran atención a ella.

—siéntese en esa silla

Ella parpadeo, si el castigo era simplemente sentarse, no estaría mal… pero en el caso del negro vala, seria esperar muy poco.

Melkor se elevo, dejando solo a Mairon en la cama un rato, y usando su magia, la dejo atrapada en la silla. Cuando la mensajera trato de moverse no pudo, el vala sonrió.

—no tiene sentido que siquiera lo intentes. Solo saldrás de ahí cuando yo quiera.

El tono imperativo, como siempre, estaba presente. Mairon también estaba preocupado, preguntándose lo que su maestro quería hacer con ella allí. Si solo quiere violarla… sería horrible si esto sucedia –no porque Sauron sintiera piedad de ella ni nadie, sino porque, en su corazón, el también era celoso de su pareja, al igual que el otro– sin la ventaja de ser capaz de exigir la fidelidad como Melkor. El no quería ver a su amo dormir con otra persona, pero ya que no podía hacer nada.

Pero ahora sin embargo, esta no parecía su intención. Fue de nuevo a la cama y tomo al maia en sus brazos otra vez, el comenzó a acariciar y besar bajo su vestido. Pronto perdió la gracia: el vala comenzó a desnudar a su amante y comenzó a besar y lamer cada parte de su cuerpo descubierto y cuando empezó a chupar los pechos de ella, Mairon demostró una vez más su audacia y pregunto:

—¡Señor…! ¿Maestro, lo haremos delante de ella…?

—ah, sí. ¿No ves? Es su castigo. ¿Es lo que quería? Le ayudara a saber que eres mía, solo mía, incapaz de ponerte un solo dedo.

Los ojos del maia se agrandaron.

—¡Pero yo nunca lo hice… con espectadores!

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, Melkor beso la boca de su amante y luego dijo:

—vamos deja ir la vergüenza, bebe. Te gustara lo sé.

Y, sin dar ninguna opción adicional o incluso espacio para reaccionar, el vala tomo su amante de nuevo en sus brazos, besando todo su hermoso y femenino cuerpo dorado. Mientras que su amo estaba ocupado en su abdomen y pechos, Mairon miro a Thuringwethil como si esperaba cierto apoyo a esa situación embarazosa. Pero no había ninguna. Ambos funcionarios eran totalmente vulnerables a su sádico y tiránico amo.

Entonces Sauron estaba desnudo –vistiendo solo la joyería, que el vala prefirió tener en su cuerpo– todo desde las pulseras y tobilleras, anillos e incluso la hermosa diadema que rodeaba su frente hermosa y luminosa. Solo el cinturón de oro y plata con su vestido fue el que se retiro para dejarle desnuda– el resto se mantuvo. Melkor estaba todavía completamente vestido.

—Ve… — susurro de manera bastante lubricante, mirando a Thuringwethil —"ella" tiene un cuerpo maravilloso, ¿no?

Sin apartar los ojos de la mensajera, el vala paso las manos sobre el cuerpo de ahora Mairon mujer, y los ojos de la otra le traicionaron por el deseo que sentía hacia el señor de Tol in Gaurhoth.

Melkor sintió otra punzada de celos, pero continúo con su "tortura". Atrayendo el cuerpo del amante más cerca de él, tomo la pierna y la levanto, dejando sus genitales y órganos sexuales femeninos expuestos a la mensajera.

—¿querías tenerla para ti? ¿hun?

Y entonces su mano fue a la pierna del medio de "eso" y comenzó a mastúrbale, lentamente al principio, luego aumento la intensidad y la rapidez de acción, para volver al siguiente lentamente.

Mairon cerró los ojos. Era cierto que todavía sentía un gran deseo de su amo, pero sabiendo que estaba frente a un "intruso" era algo incluso vergonzoso. Lucho en el interior con el creciente deseo y el hecho de sentirse expuesto. Podría, sin embargo, simplemente ignorar la experiencia con la que Melkor le estimulaba; le daba placer, tanto como el trato de expresar otra cosa.

Pronto oyó la voz de su amo susurrando para él, todavía muy resbaladizo:

—no te hagas de rogar, miel… puedes gemir, muestra tu deleite… ella tiene que ver y oír.

Sauron cerró los ojos, pero su señor comenzó a mover los dedos aun más rápido. Un gemido escapo de su garganta –gemido completamente femenino, para deleite de su amo– y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse casi involuntariamente en contra de la mano de los dedos hábiles del vala caído.

—si gime… es delicioso para mi escuchar mi perra— y sin parar de masturbar el clítoris hinchado de "ella", Melkor beso en la boca, como para tomar los gemidos que continuaron saliendo de ella, como si alimentase su ego de esa manera.

Thuringwethil luego paso una tortura peor que el dolor físico. Mairon, era realmente hermoso, aunque la mujer; y ver el placer sin poder hacer nada era como poner un gloton frontal frente un sabroso plato recién preparado y ver a otro tragarlo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que olfatear.

El negro vala paso de la boca al cuerpo "de la" amante, fue a sus pechos y los agarro voluptuosamente, estimulándolos sin parar un segundo. Ya poco fuera de sí, Sauron tomo la cabeza de su amante con las manos y comenzó a gemir intensamente. Ya no le importaba la presencia de la mensajera allí; y por otra parte, era inútil y Melkor no libera hasta terminar el trabajo, el camino era para relajarse y disfrutar.

— ¡Uh, señor…!

—Gime mi nombre, perra…

— Mi señor Melkor

— ¡Ruega por mí, perra!

— Cómeme….

—¡Ve, otra vez…!

— Cómeme, empálame con tu gruesa cosa…!

En ese momento, al ver que su sirviente y amante disfrutaba de sí se detuvo, detuvo la actividad lubrica y volvió a besar el cuerpo del amante –sin tocar el órgano de placer esta vez– es cierto que se sentía muy frustrado al ver que esto sucedió… pero, de nuevo, no podría hacer nada ya que estaba a cargo del vala en ese momento.

Pero pronto iba a regresar a esa región tan poco atractiva. Levanto de nuevo la pierna "que" de alguna manera hacia que el ángulo estuviera expuesto a Thuringwethil y comenzó a lamer el abdomen y luego los muslos de él "amante". Sauron gimio, sabiendo lo que venia después. Solo el pasamiento de lo que pasaría la hizo "húmeda" de nuevo, y Melkor, cerca de allí, se dio cuenta en ese momento.

—Cálmate, querida— le dijo —pronto me reuniré contigo correctamente.

Por lo tanto, mantuvo el suspenso, lamio y chupo la ingle y los músculos internos de su amante, que casi frota el coño en la cara de su amo y señor, el tamaño del deseo que sentía. La mensajera también se sentía húmeda, pero ni siquiera podía ser satisfecha adecuadamente porque sus brazos estaban atados a la silla gracias a la magia de Melkor.

Por lo tanto, la lengua del negro vala paso pos sus labios e incluso introdujo la lengua en el interior, de ida y vuelta un par de veces, simulando la penetración de esa manera. Mairon gimió con placer cada vez con mayor intensidad, sintiendo el clítoris palpitante. Era casi de vuelta a mendigar para su amo, tan caliente…

… Pero no necesitaba. No mucho tiempo después, Melkor lamio el clítoris erecto de "su" amante, primero y luego haciendo movimientos de arriba y abajo rápidamente vibrando al respecto sin parar.

—¡Ah….!

Los gemidos de Sauron eran agudos y deliciosos. Cristalinos como el timbre de una mujer a menudo. Volvió a mover sus caderas, esta vez contra la lengua y la boca de su maestro y maestra, que estaba lamiendo sin parar, lengua bailando en el delicioso montón de carne que tenía a su disposición.

El travesti maia ahora tenía el pelo de Melkor, ya no se preocupaba por el decoro de no lastimar u ofender a su propio maestro (que, de alguna manera, mostro descontento aun entretenido y deleitado con los genitales de "ella"), ahora celebrado sus propios pechos, arqueando la espalda pronto.

Melkor tomo sus caderas con las manos y la atrajo aun mas a si mismo, haciendo que el contacto entre la lengua y los genitales de "ella" fuera aun más estrecho. El gemido se convirtió en un grito de alegría que fue verbalizado:

—¡Melkor, voy a venir…!

Ante esa declaración tan franca, el señor oscuro chupo a su amante aun mas difícil y metió el dedo en el interior de "ella" con el fin de sentir sus contracciones finales, que no se ha hecho esperar.

Sauron gimió con ello, sintiendo el placer que le lleva a una deliciosa ola de locura cachonda. Siguiendo relajado "unidos" en la cama y satisfechos –al menos por ahora– El negro vala saco sus dedos dentro de ella, se volvió hacia Thuringwethil y finalmente dijo:

—¿Y entonces…? ¿Te gusto ver como venia…?

Se lamio el dedo que hasta hace poco estaba en el maia disfrazado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente todavía. También se materializaba en un "fana", por lo que su pene ya era bastante difícil dentro de su ropa.

Mientras tanto, el mensajero trato en vano de cepillar su propio coño sobre el asiento de la silla para provocar algo de placer –pero en vano– el arresto del vala le impedía que de alguna manera pudiera satisfacerse en absoluto. Era, después de todo, la tortura, y no un parque de diversiones.

—mi turno— dijo el maestro y amante de Mairon, pasó a llevar su propia ropa sin mucha ceremonia. También fue el, solo con sus joyas –que no eran tantas como en ese momento tenia "la esposa Sauron" – pero tampoco eran tan pocos.

El ya tenía una buena polla dura. Solo con los ojos, Mairon se dio cuenta de que su amo quería que se arrodillara delante de él en la cama y estimulara. Lo hizo con prontitud. Se arrodillo y lamio el glande primero, pasando los grandes clavos en sus muslos –lo que ya sabía de antemano aumento su deseo– y luego agarro todo el miembro, haciendo de ida y vuelta con su boca, lamiendo y chupando. Pronto el vala tomo el pelo, como le gustaba hacer, y se dirigió a si mismo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con el miembro en la boca, teniendo un papel mucho más activo en la situación.

Miro al mensajero a ver si ella también sentía deseo de sí mismo. Y fue con gran sorpresa que se dio cuenta… no. Solo había deseado a Sauron –tal vez porque estaba en forma femenina (podría ser que sus preferencias eran estas y solo estas), tal vez porque su figura era tan brillante, previamente programado para despertar el deseo y la lujuria.

Mairon gimo varias veces aun con el gallo de su maestro adentro, como si saboreara la cosa más caliente en el mundo. El maia le gusta chupar, dar placer, incluso más de lo que recibe. Disfrutar era muy bueno, sí, pero para hacer llegar a su amo se mostro satisfecho fue mejor.

Pronto, sin embargo, el vala retiro la boca de su amante de la boca de su miembro. No quería llegar hasta un climax. Puso el cuerpo bronceado y con curvas de "ella" en la cama a un lado. Se acostó a su espalda, posicionándose para entrar en ella por la espalda, por lo que Thuringwethil ver todo… y lo hizo.

Primero entro el glande, sin prisas, y luego todo lo demás. Mairon era todavía muy "húmedo" y gimió con placer. Ya era hora de ser "empalado" por ese palo… y sentir que si, de nuevo, era muy bueno.

A medida que el deseo de de Thuringwethil estaba destinado únicamente a Sauron, Melkor hizo todo para que ella sienta envidia de él. Tomo los pechos con sus manos mientras comenzó la penetración, de ida y vuelta, y comenzó a morder y chupar el hombro "de ella", dejando mas marcas y manchas de color purpura en la piel de oro. Ya sin vergüenza alguna. Mairon tomo la mano derecha de su maestro y la dirigió a su órgano de placer, el que comenzó a masturbar con amor en ese momento sin detener la penetración.

El maia gimio con cada empuje de su maestro, no solo adraba el hecho de sentir el placer carnal que un "fana" podria darle, sino también el hecho de ser dominado por su amo. Habia un toque de masoquismo allí, pero era verdad: a él le encantaba cuando Melkor lo llevo por completo, y cuando lo hizo, Mairon fue el instrumento de su voluntad.

Tan impaciente como estaba, el vala caído cambio su posición y puso a su amante en cuatro. Con una mano saco pelo de ella y el otro la estrello en la parte de atrás, arrancando gritos de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, dada la tendencia de querer ser dominada del maia.

Ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo, cambiar de posición a su conveniencia, rascarle la piel luminosa y manchando con sus mordeduras, tapas y arañazos, empañándola como si incluso; no hubiera sido suficiente con corromper su alma y tuvo que corromper el "fana" de Sauron también dejándole sus marcas.

El mensajero se sorprendió al ver la violencia utilizada por Melkor, porque en un momento parecía que realmente estaba latiendo el maestro de Tol en Gaurhoth, aunque en cada ocasión el maia disfrazado no pareció importarle mucho. Hasta que, cuando llego al orgasmo, Melkor lanzo a su amante en la cama bajo su cuerpo y penetro profundamente, como para disfrutar de lo profundo de ella. Segundos antes de disfrutar de ella, vio a Mairon llegar a la cima de nuevo, jugando a la bella, la cabeza de oro de nuevo, esta vez las contracciones alrededor de su pene, causando así que se sienta aun más cerca de su orgasmo…

Agarro al maia por las muñecas, y gimió con fuerza en su voz profunda y masculina. En la última estocada mientras ella estaba eyaculando, empujo bien dentro de ella, empujando todo el palo, gritando en éxtasis. Entonces salió de "ella" y se acostó en la cama. Mairon lo abrazo y beso sus manos con devoción. Siempre era asi…

—Mi amo y señor… —pronuncio "ella" entre un beso y otro —Cómo te amo… como te adoro… un dia te construiré un templo, y ahí te daré eldars y edains de ofrenda solo para alegrar tu espíritu.

Thuringwethil se sorprendió con tal adoración. Se sabía que Sauron era el siervo más leal y confiable de Melkor –y eran amantes por supuesto– pero no que había afecto genuino. Pensó en el deseo, la lujuria, los intereses, pero nunca en afecto.

Pero ella se sorprendió aun más cuando vio al vala caído besar a su amante de oro en la ciel con dedicación, ¿con… afecto? Si, el también tenía amor y afecto por los demás. Pero para disimular cada vez que sentía esos sentimientos por él, comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos –golpes o arañazos– o bien llamarlo por nombres sucios como "puta" "perra" u otras "delicias" similares.

— Mairon hun… ¿entonces tu querrías ser mi "sacerdotisa"? ¿eh…?

—Por supuesto que sí, señor…

—Hun… pero de ese templo lo veremos más tarde. Ahora yo… quiero ir a la bañera. Sí, eso. Quiero comer en el agua. Yo os hare descansar en cualquier momento pronto…

Después de decir esto, lamio un poco las heridas que se hicieron en el hombro de ella a lo que Mairon gimió.

—Pero, señor… ¿y Thuringwethil?

—Ah, déjala allí un poco más. Ella ha visto lo suficiente para saber quién es tu propietario.

Ambos sonrieron y luego se apagaron las luces de las velas con un chasquido, vestidos con dos túnicas que parecían estar allí en la sala para este fin –para ser utilizados después de manera que ambos ainur no salen completamente desnudos ni necesiten usar la misma ropa que solía ser un poco complicado–

Se fueron, riendo y haciendo caso omiso por completo la figura de Thuringwethil, que había sido encerrado en la habitación de nuevo, Melkor sello la puerta después de salir con Sauron. Esta vez, ella se quedo sola en la oscuridad.

Ya no sabía si la idea de Mairon darle placer al vala negro fue una idea que le excitaba o aterrorizaba.

oooooooooooooooo

La puerta del departamento privado de Mairon se abrió de nuevo. Ambos ya se amasan, se pulsa en sus brazos. Pronto se escucharon gritos de dolor y placer de el maia por ser mordido y apretado; la respiración de Melkor cepillando en su cuello y sonriendo con satisfacción.

Algo en la habitación, sin embargo, era extraño para ellos. Sauron pensó que fue porque habían pasado dos meses en Angband y ahora puede volver. Después de la última visita en Tol in Gaurhoth y percibido que dejar a su teniente mucho tiempo sin sexo puede ser malo (aunque Sauron estaba por encima de la sospecha en la categoría de "lealtad", pero Melkor nunca dejo la desconfianza), el vala caído pensó que debía pasar tiempo en Angband. El mama protesto, porque le gustaba cuidar de huargos y hombre lobo en la fortaleza solo para él; hacer las cosas a su manera, después de todo. Pero Melkor insistió, y el vio que era una orden y no una sugerencia. No quedaba nada sino asentir.

El "periodo corto" pasado en Angband, sin embargo, no fue tan corto, mas de dos meses pasaron antes de que el maia pudiera revisar su territorio. Por un lado estaba feliz porque Melkor se mantuvo a su lado casi todo el tiempo, tratando de joder o bien admirar el brillo de sus ojos y pelo, loco que él era una cosa brillante como los silmarils o la llama imperecedera de Iluvatar, la que nunca podría alcanzar.

Le encantaba estar con él, no solo por ser su amo; sino porque entonces el sabia con certeza que su maestro no estaba con otros amantes. Como le gustaría que poder requerir Melkor la misma fidelidad que exigía a si mismo… pero no pudo. Al menos en ese tiempo juntos, estaba entre ellos y simplemente.

—Hun… señor— gimio Sauron, entre un beso y otro, ahora en su forma de macho, siendo rubio, todavía brillante, pero esta vez con adornos masculinos y completamente en cuerpo de hombre –debido a que solo tenía que ver los negocios de la isla… ¡si no hay nadie buscando cosas, los siervos pueden regocijarse…!

—espera, tonto… déjame comer solo una vez más…

Las manos ansiosas, aunque oscuro y quemado, el negro vala comenzó a desnudar a su consorte en servicio, y ya estaba tomando su cuerpo esbelto y lo tiro en la cama cuando…

De repente, los dos señores de la oscuridad volvieron la vista de inmediato a la silla en la que arrestaron a Thuringwethil. Allí estaba ella, sigue atascado, la cabeza gacha, como inconsciente, con aspecto muy débil.

En un instante, todo lo que apareció en la mente de Mairon.

—¡Nos olvidamos de la mensajera aquí…! Y como yo no la necesite en estos dos meses desde que estaba en Angband personalmente, y por lo tanto la olvidamos por completo aquí

—uh… bien. Pero ¿Qué tiene de todos modos?

—¿Cómo que tiene? Debe estar débil…

—No, bebe. Es maia igual que tu. Se recupera fácil, ¿quieres ver?

Melkor lanzo un hechizo para que despertara. Y ella lo hizo, pero aun contaba con un gran cansancio en los ojos y cara. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero no tenía idea de que era mucho. Y cuando Melkor vio allí, estaba feliz. Feliz porque podría liberarle si quería.

—¡Mi señor…! Por favor, por favor suélteme, le juro que nunca sentiré deseo de Mairon!

— ¿hun…? ¿Así que usted no siente deseo?

El vala tomo el brazo de su amante, ahora como un hombre, y lo puso delante del mensajero. No, ella no lo quería más. No sabía si fue por la pena anterior que Melkor hubiera aplicado, o si la fatiga de estar en esa silla la había agotado por completo… o en realidad la forma masculina de Sauron no le atrajo. Pero la verdad era que no sentía deseo, y expreso su respuesta a sacudir la cabeza.

—¡¿y cómo te atreves a decir que mi amante en su forma masculina no es deseable?!

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror. ¡¿Era posible que no haya respuesta agradable para el señor oscuro!?

—Mi señor, es deseable sí, pero yo…

—Ahora vas a verme follarlo en su forma masculina. ¡Hasta que vea que lo deseas también!

Mairon miro al mensajero, su mirada contiene una mezcla de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, del sadismo al ver que ella todavía los veria por un tiempo en su castigo. Abrazando el cuerpo de su amo y amante, Mairon beso y sonrió… porque el vala, a pesar de todos los celos, estaba aprendiendo a ver las ventajas de ver a su sirviente y amante como alguien deseable a otros.

Fin

—

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
